ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Creating the Risque/Chapter 3
summary:- please enjoy all day! Assef and tomas were now going at high speeds after the road. they found a motel and stopped for the night. Assef took Tomas out of his car seat. "There that wasn't so bad now was it?" he questioned. Tomas shook his head, afraid of what the dark haired teen would do should he refuse. He started to explore his lips with his throat. "Yeah?" Assef asked the child in his arms. "What do you want, baby?" "Is this gonna be our eternal home?" asked Tomas innocently. Assef shook his head. "well now, we don't want to be in a motel all time, now do we?" he asked as he tickled the child. Tomas giggled. they were so close. "Good. Credit card's here." he informed to himself as he walked up to the man at the desk. "one room for two, and here's a child." said Assef. "oh my goodness." said the man. "Of course you can come in. are your parents around?" Assef fabricated a lie on the spot "i don't know... they all ran off." he made his throat crack ass he said this. "I don't believe it." said the man in pure discomfiture. "We'd better call an orphanage." he said. "Mommy left us?" Tomas asked. "yes and she is gone." said Assef holding the boy close. "You and I are each other's one constant in this darkened world. That one person with whom we must always count. You and I are all that for each other. Don't you worry your sweet head about a thing because I'm going to protect you come whatever life throws" he said as the old, frail, gentle, golden haired man led them inside. "here sit down on a chiar," said the man. "What is your names?" he asked vocally. "M my name is Assef and this is my brother Tomas" said Assef. He put his hands on his head and pretended to cry but he was pretending. "I have called social and they will be here" said the old man. "thank you so much old man." said Assef. "it's nice to know there are good people in this world." "of course dear, there are always those willing to help." said the old man. Sure enough the social people came. "I hear there are some oprah children in the back" said the man who was Johann. "yeah, they're right here" said the old man. the old man led the way to where assef and tomas were hanging on for dear life to each other. "oh you poor children!" he said as he picked Tomas up and they all went to the car. "It's okay now! Help is at hand!" he said. "Thank you- our parents just upped and left us. They used to hit us too." said Assef and he showed the scar where Edward bited him. "OH MY GOD!" swore the man who was zooming down the road at warped speed in a hurry. "who would do that to a child? who would ABUSE a child!" he roared. "it goes beyond comprehension" Assef admitted. "Only a true monster would hurt a child" "Don't I know it?" Assef said but we all no what he meant accept the social man. They all lurched forward, Assef threw out a hand in front of Tomas in instinctive protection, "fuck what is that?" said johann. it was a group of children. "fucking hell!" said assef. then he remembered tomas and automically he apologized to the small child. "sorry baby." he said, reaching ou t to the child. "you know i would never do that without a choice of something else" he explained. Tomas nodded; Assef said he was his brother and he believed him." They got to the orphanage. Johann came over and helped out of the car. "hokie dokie kiddos lets go" he said. he and the boys went into the house and they saw a few nuns. "I have brought some more children," said Johann to the master nun. "These are Assef and Tomas," he introduced them. He said "they were physically abused" Assef showed them his scar. "in the name of the father the son and the holy SPIRIT!" shouted the master nun. Assef and Tomas both held to the one constant they had. "I'm so sorry you poor dears. Now you can look forward to finding a true family who will love you forever." he said. "I am sure that you both will find excellent care here. we are always going to be a phone call away." Johann explained. He took a handshake with the master nun. "thank you very much for this" said Tomas. "I appreciate it. Our mommy is gone! GONE!" He roared. Assef hugged him. "I'm here now and now there are others who love you and want the best for us." He explained. "Now we can look forward to a brighter future, that's all we CAN do." he explained. He hugged the child as he carried him up to where he was going in bed that there rooms were. He sat down, holding the child. "Well, I'll be going." said Johann. "Johann, thank you once again," he said wringing his hand. "Thank you for saving us from the streets. If it weren't for you I don't know what I would have done. Tomas and I surely would have been dead. You are truly a bacon of hope in s darkened world." he said. "surely" said Johann. "look, could you send a thank you to old man" said Assef, "he saved us too. our hero, right, my brothe?" he asked tomas, who giggled and nodded. "no problem whatsoever assef, see you around, or hopefully not because you have found a new family to look after you both." "yeah dreams will keep us going" Assef said. "Bye for now johann" said the master nun. They exchanged a few words and then Johann went away. aSSEF sat down on the bed, he held tomas tightly in his arms. "we have to hope child..." He said. "I'm your brother and i love you. I'm going to take care of you and protect you. Will you promise you'll always look out for me too. and do as i say?" he ordered. of course assef i never had a brother before and I want to be the best broher i can be." said Tomas. He held Assef's shirt i wads of his hands. "To you and I, Assef and Tomas, and a family, a brighter future which we must ever strive to achieve." said Assef. A brighter future, but you can only hope...